This invention relates to compositions and a method of making compositions which, when applied to a container having at least one susceptor which container is suitable for cooking in a microwave oven, produce a sizzle sound when the container is exposed to microwave energy. The composition of the present invention retains its ability to produce the sizzle sound after storage for extended periods of time at temperatures less than about 4.degree. C.
Deep fat frying, frying pan frying, and wok cooking are three traditional methods of food preparation which use oil to cook the food, and a sizzle sound accompanies such cooking. This sizzle sound has become associated with cooking by such methods, mainly because it is an inevitable result when water particles in the food are released and contact the hot oil or grease in the pan. To the practiced ear, the sizzle sound serves as an indication not only that the food is cooking, but also of the cooking temperature, and of the remaining cooking time.
However, the sizzle sound produced by these traditional methods of cooking is uncontrollable, and often spatters hot oil onto cooking surfaces and people nearby. Also, the quantities of oils used in these traditional cooking methods add a significant amount of calories to foods prepared by these methods. Despite such drawbacks, these cooking methods are still used due to the flavor and texture imparted to foods cooked in these manners.
With the recent popularity of time saving devices in general, and microwave ovens in particular, many products have been developed and marketed specifically for microwave oven preparation. The general object of these products is to make food cooked in a microwave oven resemble as closely as possible the same food cooked by conventional means except in the time necessary for preparation and for cleanup. Since their inception, microwave food products have improved significantly in the areas of taste and appearance. However, the familiar sounds associated with conventional cooking have been virtually eliminated, leaving the food preparation process with a somewhat high tech, plastic, or artificial quality.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a composition for producing a sizzle sound when exposed to microwave energy to recreate more completely the sounds of conventional cooking methods.